brobanfandomcom-20200213-history
Actions
Actions & Building ' An action or a building action can be taken once per season per village. Towns may take two actions per season but these cannot be on the same project. These actions are limited by your own imagination. These are assumed to be actions that you have divinely passed to the Banners leader. They could range from “build two more houses” to “burn all the alcohol you have to please me.” They do not have to be logical nor do they have to be achievable. Thusly you had best check before you issue your divine intervention that your people will be able to carry it out otherwise they could end up doing something unexpected. The GM is responsible for fairly creating reactions to your divine interventions. Bellow is noted some costs & gains of simple actions. Cutting down a square of forest. Gain D6 wood piles lose the square of woodland. Foraging for seeds Gain D6 seeds of a local type Building a pair of wooden houses Uses 2 wood piles & 1 stock of thatch. Quarrying stone from the rock face. Gain D6 stacks of stone Building a wooden Crafts house 2 wood piles & 2 stocks of thatch. Building a single stone house. Uses 2 stacks of stone and 1 pile of wood. Building a squares worth of palisade uses 2 piles of wood. Smelting ore into ingots, would use up as many ore of a single type as you have and an equivalent amount of coke. For every 3 pieces of ore you get an ingot. More complex structures would require more seasons to complete. For instance: Building a Stone watch tower: The first season you could build the bottom floor the walls up to the first floor and the actual first floor. This would cost 3 stone stacks and 2 piles of wood. On the second season You could build the first floor walls, the top floor and the crenelations (or wooden roof if that's how your people build, remember it's your choice.) This would cost 2 stone stacks and 1 wood pile (or 1 stone stack and 2 wood piles for a roofed tower.) Some structures aren’t necessarily complex in their build but require delicate handling or heavy manual labour and thus will take longer as well for example: Building a snake pit: It would take 1 season and no resources to prepare the pit. Maybe though you want the pit to be stone sided, that can be done in the same season and cost 1 stone stack. Maybe wooden panelling is good enough for you still done in the same season at the cost of 1 wood pile. However putting the snakes it it is a delicate matter best done by someone who will take their time with not dying. The season after the pit is dug your people make careful attempts to fill the pit. It costs them 2 bags of snakes. Decorating a snake pit: Sometimes your snake pit just isn't “bling” enough so you decide it's time to smart up the place. It takes a season to remove the snakes for safe keeping, a season for an artisan to carve upside down snake motifs around the inside of the pit another season for the jewels you've collected to be set into their upside-down eyes and another season to refill the snake pit. Odd actions: Some actions you want your people to take won't necessarily be anything to do with game play and may just be for a more “fluffy”experience. In general these actions take a season. Killing the creators: Having realised you don't like the way the design turned out you divinely intervene and your people spend a season throwing the jeweller and the engraver into the pit and praying to you. Creating a bone throne: Costs you 70 bones but boy is that thing cool. It's required for you to have a crafts house to make this but it sure looks good in your Chieftains hall. Creating a jewelled sword: Costs you 2 ingots of metal and 1 bag of jewels. It takes a season, gives you no bonus' but can probably be sold for more than its worth & if not then you can always just hang it over the hearth fire. With actions like the last three they're all about giving your people more depth, understandably these actions may become more common once you have a second village. The first village you set up is probably more worried about survival for the first few winters than it is about making a mace out of bronze and gold. When it comes to actions the final say is down to the GM who will decide the cost and duration of an action. '